


Losing You

by Lululeigh



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Nightmares, Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: The nightmares have always plagued his sleep. Since being summoned to the Order of Heroes, they've only escalated in severity.





	Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> Since Gunter in FEH has the line "I will have my revenge!" and was included in the 'Traitors' comic, I headcanon that he is from the Revelation timeline. This drabble is just one of many scenarios that I can imagine happening because of this. Please don't read forward if you're avoiding spoilers!

A patch of the forest not far from the Order of Heroes’ Castle. The old knight recalled that he had visited this area many times before, whether it be to escape for a moment of solitude or to spend time with the Summoner. However, this time he had no memory of how or when he arrived, only one thought coursing through his mind as it resonates with hatred and vengeance: _kill_.

Gunter cannot do anything but watch as the Summoner falls to the ground screaming in agony as they clutch their abdomen. Blood quickly soaks through their blue tunic and white coat as the life drains from their face, looking up to him in both confusion and horror. He clenches the lance he had taken from the armoury tightly in his grip, dripping with their blood as he watches them gasping for air. They were going into shock.

“G-Gunter!? W-wh..!!” They try to speak through their tears and end up choking on merely air, the pain too unbearable to endure.

_Now they suffer as you have for all these years, just as the Order of Heroes will when they find this discovery._

A monstrous voice echoes throughout Gunter’s mind, pounding against every inch of his skull. It’s the same vengeful force that’s prohibiting him from moving from the spot where he stands despite every heartache that’s telling him to help the Summoner. _Anankos._ So, his resistance against the ancient dragon had finally lost.

_Take their weapon, then we flee to Embla. I will decide whether to destroy the weapon or not on the way there._

He knows exactly where Breidablik is kept, always clipped safely onto one of the belt loops on the Summoner’s left side. He has watched them fasten it their countless times over the past three years they’ve spent together, as well use it to summon new heroes to Askr’s ranks. He wouldn’t call it a weapon of defence, but it proved valuable nonetheless. The Order of Heroes could not be trusted with it.

Gunter kneels before the dying Summoner, still clinging to their last minutes of life, and reaches out with his free hand to grab the weapon as quickly as possible so that he can make his escape. However, a pale hand stained with the colour red reaches out to grab his, stopping him from his mission. He doesn’t need to glance down to know that it’s Leigh’s hand, but he does so anyway.

“G-Gunter…” They murmur, squeezing his hand with all the strength they must have left, “I-I’m sorry—that I couldn’t d-do enough… Th-that you w-weren’t able to f-find peace…”

At that moment, something snaps him back to his senses; whether it is their words or their shivering grip he does not know. With Anankos gone from his mind his emotions come flowing back to him, immediately tossing his lance aside so that he can survey the damage that _he’s_ done. The grass surrounding the pair is soaked in Leigh’s blood, staining parts of his armour as he kneels further in it, picking up their body so that he can hold them in his arms. His hands are shaking now too, watching as the last bit of life in their eyes fades away. _Just like before, he is too late to save them._

“Leigh!”

The old soldier bolts up out of bed as he gasps for air, covered in a cold sweat. Slowly his surroundings come back to him and he realizes that he’s in Leigh’s quarters, having decided to spend the night. He looks to his right and sees that the other is still sound asleep _and alive, thankfully_. It was only a nightmare.

Gunter rubs the sleep from his eyes and heads for the balcony, needing some fresh air to clear his racing mind. Although the nightmares came much less frequently than they did in the past, they seemed to make up for it in severity. Anankos’ grip on him remained strong even in this realm, now thirsting for the demise of the Order of Heroes. Should he tell Leigh about these nightmares and would they be as understanding, just like when he had told them about the initial situation? They still loved him _even_ after all of that, insisting that they’d find some way to free him from the possession. But would Leigh fear him now after hearing the outcome of the nightmares? He sighed in frustration, the sight of it all still too recent in his memory. This one tonight had been by far the worst yet.

“Gunter? Is everything okay?”

He jumps and turns to see Leigh standing in the doorway, blanket wrapped around their shoulders and wearing a worried expression on their face. He’s almost hesitant to approach them, fearful that this also only a dream set up by Anankos to trick him into a false state of security. Leigh must see his shaking hands because they reach out to wrap theirs tightly around his, and it’s then that he pulls them close into a hug with his free arm. He _needs_ this. This is not a dream.

“Everything is fine, just a bit shaken.” He says before taking in an unsteady breath. It takes him another moment for his breathing to return to normal.

“Anything you want to talk about?” Leigh knows his words and actions could mean any number of things, but they never want to force him into talking. He’s thankful for it as always, shaking his head no in response.

“Perhaps in the morning, once I’ve had some more rest.” It takes him another long moment to release Leigh from his hold as he needs to reassure himself that they won’t disappear once he lets go. They walk hand-in-hand back into the room and settle in comfortably for what they both hope is an undisturbed night of slumber. Gunter makes certain that the last thing he sees before drifting off is Leigh curled up beside him, once again sound asleep. At least until the morning, he could be comforted by the fact that his resistance was still strong.


End file.
